


Here Comes the Bride

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliFriends are getting married.





	Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing.

Xena helped her friend get ready, in under an hour Hercules and his bride to be would be married. The thought bought tears the the Warrior Princess' eyes. The dress was beautiful, white silk, long skirt, tight bodice. Blonde hair curled with little flowers scattered through. Aphrodite had helped make the occasion wonderful, she had designed the dress. Xena left the room to get ready herself.

Ares couldn't believe he was helping his brother get ready to marry that irritating blonde. He was only helping cause Xena was and he wanted to be near her. Hercules pissed him off to the end of the earth but he would put up with the demi god just to be close to his Princess.

Iolaus looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good. Hercules was really going to settle down. It took him long enough to propose. Iolaus was interrupted by Gabrielle coming in to fix some flowers that had fallen out of her long blonde hair, Xena soon followed behind dressed and ready in a beautiful light pink gown.

Hercules was over the moon. All of his friends were there to witness the union and even Ares was helping although Herc suspected it had something to do with Xena. He was going to miss traveling around all the time but he wanted to live in a village with his own house and garden.

The time came for the wedding ceremony, everyone was there. The bride walked down the isle to the waiting Groom, Xena followed, after all she was the bridesmaid.

"I take you to be my wife, to love you for eternity, to hold you and care for you through sickness, health and any attacks from Hydra's." Hercules said his vows.

"I take you to be my husband, to love you for eternity, to hold you and care for you through sickness and health and any attacks from Hydra's."

"I Aphrodite Goddess of Love pronounce you husband and wife. Big bro, you can kiss your bride."

The couple kissed and everyone cheered. Ares turned to Xena.

"I never thought they would get together, it shows you have to seize the day."

"Yeah, you do." Xena kissed the God of War.

Gabrielle turned to Hercules. "I hope you two are happy together. Iolaus and Hercules married I never would have guessed." Gabrielle smiled at the two and turned to her best friend who was currently sucking the God of Wars face. Will they ever learn?"

Gabrielle smiled and went to talk to Joxer.

 

The End


End file.
